Love is You
by Preetz
Summary: To me what love means is you. Vday fic. Multi couples (abhirika, dareya, ishyant etc). Prologue up. Peep in to know more!


_**AN: **__Hie guys! Here I am with the valentines special story! Nothing to say... read &amp; review. I hope ya guys like the story._

_A story by Preetz_

**Title:** _Love is You_

**Pairings: **_Multiple. (abhirika, Dareya, Ishyant, Kavin OC, Vineet/OC, Sajal)_

_**Note: **__Each chapter following the prologue will focus on a single couple, not necessarily in the order mentioned above. However there is continuity between chaps._

_Lastly: R &amp; R. Ty._

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Sachin sits up in his bed. He has been down with a viral fever and has just recovered.

"thank you sister..."

He greets the nurse who hands him prescription paper and tells him what precautions to take.

"thanks tho unko boliye, jissne aapka khayal rakha itne dino se..."

"mera khayal? Kon hai woh? Koi nurse?"

"nhi. Woh nurse nhi hai. lekin humari doctor ki acchi dost hai..."

"accha? aur ye dost koi ladki hai?"

"haan. Aap hosh mei nhi the jab woh aapke paas baitn aati thi. Aapki dawaayiyan laane mei bhi madad karti thi."

"accha? Jab main admit hua tho, sirf main tha.. fir ye ladki kon hai?"

"Woh kudi hai hi itni acchi. hospital mei jab bhi aati thi, saare patients k haal zarur puchti hai"

"uska naam pata hai aapko?"

"uh nhi."

"oh.. OK. thanks kehdena agar woh mili tho."

"zarur. Aap sham tak discharge hojayenge. Ab let jayiye. Dawai khayi na aapne?"

"haan. Thank you Umaa ji.."

"my pleasure beta.."

The elderly nurse walks away. Sachin is alone in his room, sitting on his bed and thinking about this mystery girl when the door slams open.

**ACP sir- **"Sachin!"

**Abhijeet- **"Sachin tum thik ho?"

**Daya- **"yaha hospital mei pade ho, aur bureau mei jhoot bola ki ghar jaarahe ho hafte bhar k liye?"

Obviously it's our trio who have come rushing as soon as they got to know the news.

**Sachin- "**arey sir.. aap log. Kaise hai sir? Aur aap log yaha?"

**ACP sir- **"Sachin tum yaha hospital mei ho, aur hume pata bhi nhi chala itne dino se..."

**Sachin- **"sorry sir.. mainaa apko bataana chahta tha. Par... pareshan nhi karna chahta tha aapko."

**Abhijeet- **"tumhe kya lagaa Sachin hume pata nhi chalega.. seniors hai hum tumhare..."

**Daya- **"humari chodo, khud ki bataao... kaise ho? Kab hua ye sab?"

**Sachin- **"sir kuch 5 din pehle ki baat hai... don't worry sir. Bukhar hi tho hai. main thik hu."

**ACP sir- **"thik tho hona hi padega tumhe sachin..."

**Sachin- **"sir main do din mei bureau join karlunga..."

**Daya- **"arey aaram se karlena..."

**Abhijeet- **"haan abhi tum rest karo... thik hai."

Just then doctor comes in and our trio start inquiring if all is well with Sachin. Sachin smiles as he leans back in his bed.

**Sachin thinks- **"main jaane ko kahuu. Tho bhi nhi jayenge. Itna achha pariwar mila hai hume CID mei. Sach hi kaha kisi ne. ye sirf CID nhi, humara ghar hai... humara sab kuch..."

_**. . / \ . . .**_

_**A while later, in the bureau...**_

It's nearly lunch time. One of the guys is staring at some girl, a CID officer who is writing a file...

**Kavin- **"dude! Door se dekhne se kuch nhi hoga... paas jake.. dil ki baat bataa do"

**(Guy) Dushyant- **"hmmm"

**Kavin- **"ab valentines hai, tho kuch tho karna padega ji"

**Dushyant- **"haan haan karenge ji! Karenge! Ab humari chodiye aur kud ki sochiye... tumhare uss, ahem.. k liye kuch kia hai kabhi..."

**Kavin- **"arey yar! Karunga na.."

**Dushyant- **"kab?"

**Kavin- **"karenge yar! Ab valentine's day pe main kuch special naa karuu, ye kaisa ho sakta hai!"

**Abhijeet- **"accha tho yaha kaam nhi Valentines ki baatein ho rahi hai hei?"

Trio are back... Daya sir is smiling coyly. Abhi sir is on teasing mode and ACP sir is slightly annoyed.

**Kavin- **"A-Abhijeet sir... woh.. hum... aise hi bas..."

**Abhi- **"Kavin.. kon hai wo ladki? Hume bhi bataao."

**Kavin- **"sir aap bhi na... main bas Dushyant ko chidaa raha tha. Aur lunch time bhi hai.. tho aise hi gappe maar rahe the hum log."

**Abhi- **"areyy jhoot mat bolo! Valentines' day hai kal, tho kuch tho special karna hi padega uske liye, hein? banaao plans."

Freddy and others join the discussion.

**Freddy- **"main tho kehta hu sir. Valnetines pe agar chutti miljaaye na..."

**DCP- **"chutti?"

Our great DCP chitrole enters the bureau.

**DCP- **"Freddy tumhe chutti chahiye valentine's day pe? Agar tum chutti maarke wife ki seva karoge na... fir bhi tumhe bartan dhona padega. Kuch nhi badlega..."

Freddy makes hurt face and pouts... everyone supress their laughs.

**Abhi-** (low tone) "arey ye yaha kyu aagaya..."

**Daya- **"haan yar jab bhi hum khush hote hai. ya aisi light baatei karenge tho aajata hai , mood spoil karne..."

**DCP- **"kya khusur-pusur kar rahe ho Daya?"

**Abhi-** "nhi sir kuch nhi..."

**Daya- **"sir... darasal, hum soch rahe the ki aap valentine's pe chutti pe jayenge, yaa fir... waise bhi aapki umar tho nhi hai, fir bhi-"

Everyone supress laughs.

**Dcp- **"mere saat mazak kar rahe ho Daya? Buri aadat hai tumhari. Aur suno sab log! kisi ko chutti nhi milegi! Mujhe bhi nhi. Valentine's day... badey aaye usey manaane. Kaha hai tumhara ACP?"

**ACP- **"nazar ghumaake dekhiye Chitrole. Yahi pe hu."

**DCP- **"Pradyuman accha hua tum ho.. chalo tumse kuch baat karni hai..."

DCP walks into ACP sir's cabin and the latter follows him giving a look to duo; that says... _"arey baap re! ab ye mujhe pakaayega"_

**Kavin- **"phew! Saare plans gaye yar... matlub finish! Suna nhi DCP sir ne kya kaha."

**Pankaj- **"haa sir! Jis josh se woh bol rahe the na sir... mujhe lagta hai kal hum sab se attendance lenge, waise jaise school mei bacchon se lete hai."

**Freddy- **"haan Pankaj. Agar maine kal puraa din naa sahi, do ghante bhi nhi nikaali apni wife k liye... Tho mujhe bartan k saat-saat, kapde bhi dhone padenge-"

**Dushyant-**"kon kehta hai pura din chahiye? Pyar karne k liye naa... purey din ki zarurat nhi hoti sir. bas kuch ghante, kuch pal hi kaafi hai..."

**Daya- **"arey wah Dushyant!"

Duo smile at him suggestively...

**Abhi- **"tumhe tho bohot kuch pata hai, pyar ke bare mei, hein?"

**Dushyant- **"nhi sir... main bas aise keh raha hu. mujhe tho lagta hai koi zarurat hi nhi hai Valentine's day manaane ki. Ab dekhiye na, sachhe pyar karne waalon k liye tho har din special hai, har din valentine's day hi hai."

**Kavin- **"arey wah yar! Tu tho kamal hai yar! Tu aaj bas chaagaya mera dost!"

Kavin side hugs his friend.

**Abhi- **"haan tho nikaalo sab log kuch ghante... ya kuch pal... haan?"

**Kavin- **"tho Abhijeet sir! Kya planning hai kal k liye?"

**Abhi- **"plans.. plans tho kuch bhi nhi hai.. hehe"

**Kavin- **"kya sir! Doctor Tarika k liye kuch tho plan kia hoga aapne.."

**Abhi-** "nhi"

**Daya- **"kya?"

**Abhi- **"matlub... zyada khas nhi bas... waise bhi, jaisa Dushyant keh raha hai. arey humareliye tho har din special hai..."

Abhi laughs.. Daya whispers something from behind-

**Daya- **"arey yar. Dushyant ki baaaton pe jayega tho pitega. abhi nhi socha tho sochlo... jaldi... waise bhi tumhe roz time thodi na milta usske saat bitaane k liye-"

Abhi nods... he recollects what happened the previous year on Valentine's day, what she said after taking those petal-less roses from him...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Flashback ***_

_**Tarika says... **__"mujhe koi fark nhi padta Abhijeet, agar tumne mereliye, kuch special plan nhi banaayi hai aaj k din. Mujhe koi fark nhi padta, agar tum mujhe zyada waqt nhi de paate. Mujhe ye bhi fark nhi padta, agar tum kisi karan se mujhse shaadi nhi karna chahte tho... tumhe kuch bhi karne ki zarurat nhi. Kyu ki mujhe iss sab se koi farq nhi padta. mujhe fark sirf iss baat se hai, ki ab iss waqt hum saat hai. har mushkil-ghadi mei, har acche bure waqt mei- Abhijeet... main chahti hu ki hum aise hi, humesha saat rahe. Paas rahei ya naa rahei, par saat rahei... Rahenge na?" _

_**Abhi responds...**__"waada..."_

_He nods and holds her hand, happy tears filling his eyes... _

_she goes on with a smile._

"_aur ye jo phool, bina patton ke hai... ye bhi khubsurat hai... haan tumhe filmy lag raha hoga. Par ye sach hai. itna tho tum jaante hi ho mujhe! Right?"_

_He smiles big... she smiles back..._

"_right... Tarika ji... mujhe nhi pata ki main itna lucky insaan hu.. I mean kabhi-kabhi tho mujhe lagta hai ki main aapke layak hi nhi hu."_

"_bas bas. Maine kaha kuch special karne ki zarurat nhi. Tho iska matlub ye nhi hua, ki tum ye special feeling spoil kardo, samjhe!"_

_He chuckles._

"_sach mei Tarika Ji, Aapki soch, aapke cheezon ko handle karne ka tareeka... sab kuch bohot khubsurat hai. bilkul aapki tarah..."_

_She smiles..._

"_ab lunch karne chalei?"_

"_haan chaliye..."_

_***end of flash back***_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present...**

**Abhi thinks-** "mujhe ab bhi yaad hai. unhone kya kaha uss din... jab main pehli baar unkeliye roses lekar gaya. Haan unhe farq nhi padta, main kuch special karu ya naa karuu, par fir bhi.. main karna chahta hu. Iss bar kuch karna hi padega. Unhe ehsaas dilaana padega, ki jitna woh sochti hai, ussey kahi zyada ehmiyat hai unki meri zindgi mei..."

**Daya- ***tap* *tap* "kaha khogaye boss?"

**Abhi- **"haan.. nhi kahi nhi Daya..."

**Daya- **"planning kar rahe ho..." ;)

**Abhi- **"haan karna hi padega na... waise tujhe bhi karna chahiye you know-"

**Daya- **"mujhe? Arey mujhe baksh do. karo bhai karo, tum planning karo. Pehle pet k choohon ko bhagaayei-'

**Abhi- **"choohe?"

**Daya- **"haan kyu tumhe bhook nhi hai..."

**Abhi- **"haan Daya hai... chalo aaj sab k saat milke khana khate hai-"

**Vineet- **"Sir ek baat puchni thi..."

**Daya- **"haan pucho Vineet..."

**Vineet- ** "sir aaj koi case bhi nhi. Kaha gaye the aap?"

**Daya- **"arey Sachin hai na, woh beemar padgaya. Bichara hospital mei akela tha.. tho usey milne chale gaye."

**Kavin- **"ab kaise hai sir wo?"

**Daya- **"thik hai... sham ko discharge hojayega"

**Abhi- **"accha bhai chalo... vineet! Tumhare plans kya hai Valentine's day k liye haan?"

Abhi puts his arm around vineet and begins to tease him &amp; Just then DCP walks out of ACP sir's cabin and leaves the bureau in a hurry..."

**Daya- **"phew! Ek musibat tal gayi.. chalo lunch karne chalte hai"

**Abhi- **"Ladkiyon, aap bhi chalo..."

Abhi sir turns to Shreya, Purvi, Ishita and Divya who emerge from the store room and are now busily working on their files.

**Purvi- **"bas aajayege sir. 10 min aur. Aap log chale jayiye."

**Abhi- **"wah isey kehte hai sincerity. Lagta hai, ladke hi aalsi hogaye."

**Shreya- **"bilkul sir. Waise ladkiya har kaam mei sincere hai."

**Kavin- **"aalsi mat kahiye sir. Sir.. hum log ab tak kaam hi tho kar rahe hai"

The guys nod...

**Abhi- **"haha arey mazak tha... ab tum ladke-ladki behes mat shuru karo.. chalo chalo..."

The guys give a look to girls and walk way. The girls have a good laugh. They wrap up the work and leave for lunch.

**. . . . . . . . **

_**Nxt chapter- **__abhirika._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**AN: **so there was the prologue! I hope ya liked. Thanks and plz do rvw!

**P.S. **I will updt all my fics, sooner or later. No worries.


End file.
